deathwatch_tyranid_invasionfandomcom-20200215-history
Missions
There are 9 acts with 4 parts each. Each mission seems to have loot that can drop with a rank of I, II, III, or IV depending on the difficulty. Normal difficulty missions seems to mostly drop equipment ranked I. * Rank I: around 80% * Rank II: around 15% * Rank III: probably around 5% Veteran difficulty mission seems to mostly drop equipment rank II. * Rank I: around 5% * Rank II: around 65% * Rank III: around 20% * Rank IV: around 10% Heroic seems to mostly from rank III equipment. Rank II and IV equipment is less common, but will still drop some times. * Rank II: around 10% * Rank III: around 55% * Rank IV: around 35% Act I - Watch Station Helius * Part 1 - Drowning Pools ** Loot *** Poweraxe, Plasma Pistol *** Bolter - Mastercrafted *** Scythe of Ultramar *** Saga of the Ironwolf * Part 2 - Infection ** Loot *** Poweraxe, Plasma Gun *** Plasma Pistol - Mastercrafted *** Impedance Field - Epic *** Urus' Word * Part 3 - Labyrinth ** Loot *** Poweraxe, Plasma Pistol *** Chainsword - Mastercrafted *** Guilliman's Fury *** 'Death Pride' * Part 4 - Wound ** Loot *** Plasma Pistol, Plasma Gun *** Heavy Bolter - Mastercrafted *** Hand of Angels *** Dante's Flame Act II - Crotaux IV * Part 1 - Regroup ** Loot *** Blind Grenade, Infernus Pistol, Frag Grenade *** Super Frag Grenade, Bolt Pistol - Mastercrafted *** Knight Breaker *** Baal Wrought * Part 2 - Burnt Bridges ** Loot *** Powersword, Infernus Pistol *** Refactor Field - Mastercrafted, Poweraxe - Lucious-Forged *** Plasma Grenade *** Tempests' Teeth * Part 3 - Mind of the Beast ** Loot *** Blind Grenade, Missile Launcher, Powersword, Flamer *** Plasma Gun - Mastercrafted *** Refactor Field - Epic *** Frostbite, Death’s Spite * Part 4 - Desperate Pursuit ** Loot *** Blind Grenade, Powersword, Missile Launcher *** Narthecium - Mastercrafted, Medipack - Mastercrafted *** Triplex Alpha *** 'Forge Bane' Act III - Barren Lands * Part 1 - Breakthrough ** Loot *** Frag Grenade, Melta Gun *** Super Krak Grenade *** Heretic's Due *** 'Pyre Talon' * Part 2 - Fire Flood ** Loot *** Poweraxe, Plasma Cannon, Krak Grenade *** Infernus Pistol - Mastercrafted *** Pain Suppressant - Epic *** Moloc's Gift * Part 3 - Core Collection ** Loot *** Plasma Cannon, Melta Gun, Frag Grenade *** Powersword - Mastercrafted, Plasma Cannon - Mastercrafted *** First Company Relic *** Toxic Grenade * Part 4 - From the Fire ** Loot *** Refactor Field, Krak Grenade *** Multi Melta - Mastercrafted *** Storm Angel *** Blade of Judgement Act IV - Calgars Lament * Part 1 - Spawning Pools ** Loot *** Grav Gun, Medipack *** Missile Launcher - Mastercrafted, Pain Suppressant - Mastercrafted *** Calth's Arrow *** Oath of Resilience * Part 2 - Bridge ** Loot *** Hand Flamer, Missile Launcher, Blind Grenade, Medipack *** Hand Flamer - Mastercrafted *** Calth's Arrow *** Adrenaline Boost, Chrono Grenade * Part 3 - Catacombs ** Loot *** Grav Gun, Medipack *** Grav Gun - Mastercrafted *** Honour of Duty *** Lament of Heroes * Part 4 - Hunted ** Loot *** Blind Grenade, Missile Launcher, Hand Flamer *** Sigil of Wrath *** Howl of the Worldwolf *** R4 Act V - Gargantua * Part 1 - Noon Slaughter ** Loot *** Auspex, Pain Suppressant *** Photon Flash Grenade *** Glaive Encarmine, Narthecium - Epic *** R4 * Part 2 - Setting Sun ** Loot *** Lascannon, Powerfist, Pain Suppressant *** Incendary Grenade *** Maximus, Medipack - Epic *** R4 * Part 3 - Darkness Falls ** Loot *** Oath of Fervour, Pain Suppressant, Lascannon, Auspex *** Sigil of Wrath, Stimpack - Mastercrafted *** Redemption's Fury *** Rite of Ultramar * Part 4 - Second Dawn ** Loot *** Auspex, Powerfist *** Impedance Field - Mastercrafted, Auspex - Mastercrafted *** Oath of Immortaility, Iron Breaker *** Tempests' Teeth Act VI - Stranglehold * Part 1 - Daze ** Loot *** Canticle of Equilibrium, Multi Melta, Melta Gun *** Flamer - Mastercrafted *** Macragge Variant *** R4 * Part 2 - Prime ** Loot *** Multi Melta, Melta Gun, Medipack *** Rite of Illumination, Rite of the Marksman, Incendary Grenade *** Illumination *** Death's Spite * Part 3 - Arm ** Loot *** Canticle of Equilibrium, Impedance Field *** Medipack - Mastercrafted *** Stimpack - Epic *** Heimdall's Spear * Part 4 - Execute ** Loot *** Multi Melta, Plasma Pistol *** Oath of Angels, Oath of Vengeance *** Blood Drop Pendant, Lunar Noctis *** Axe of Calth Act VII - Confluence of Scarll * Part 1 - Canyon Pursuit ** Loot *** Missile Launcher, Litany of Execution *** Lascannon - Mastercrafted *** Godhammer *** Xenos Crusher, Heimdall's Spear * Part 2 - Cleanse and Purge ** Loot *** Lascannon, Litany of Execution *** Oath of Vengeance *** Winter's Teeth, Rite of Unceasing Service *** Angelis Choir * Part 3 - Overload ** Loot *** Lascannon, Missile Launcher *** Super Frag Grenade, Medipack - Mastercrafted *** Litany of Protection *** Medusa, Firescream, Saga of the Ironwolf * Part 4 - From the Fire ** Loot *** Lascannon, Missile Launcher, Infernus Pistol *** Bolter - Mastercrafted *** Stun Grenade *** Lament of Heroes Act VIII - The Lantern * Part 1 - Setting the Trap ** Loot *** Medipack, Flamer, Multi Melta *** Lascannon - Mastercrafted *** First Company Relic *** Concussion Grenade * Part 2 - Ambush ** Loot *** Grav Gun, Poweraxe *** Super Krak Grenade, Bolter - Mastercrafted, Photon Flash Grenade *** Illumination *** 'Kraken Breath' * Part 3 - Seize and Return ** Loot *** Medipack, Multi Melta *** Bolter - Mastercrafted *** Balefire *** The Doom of Behemoth * Part 4 - Dig In ** Loot *** Poweraxe, Multi Melta *** Powersword - Mastercrafted, Poweraxe - Lucious-Forged *** Deathfire *** Auspex - Legendary Act IX - Locus Hive Ship * Part 1 - The Leviathan ** Loot *** Krak Grenade, Medipack *** Chainsword - Mastercrafted, Multi Melta - Mastercrafted, Flamer - Mastercrafted *** Fire Lantern *** Charmed Chrono * Part 2 - Heart of Monsters ** Loot *** Frag Grenade, Medipack *** Medipack - Mastercrafted, Auspex - Mastercrafted *** Nova Grenade *** R4 * Part 3 - Vortex ** Loot *** Krak Grenade, Lascannon *** Refactor Field - Mastercrafted, Melta Gun - Mastercrafted *** R3 *** R4 * Part 4 - Only in Death ** Loot *** Multi Melta, Frag Grenade *** Super Krak Grenade, Medipack - Mastercrafted *** Redemption's Fury *** R4 Single Turn Missions Here is a list of missions that can be completed within a single turn allowing one to collect credits quickly. Usually Space Wolves can do these missions with more ease as some can earn the Feral Agility trait (giving a 20% to return 1 AP each space moved) or weapons specific to Space Wolves can have an inherent Feral Agility trait. * Act II - 2 ** 2 space marines (positions 2&4), each can cross different bridges. Space marine at position 3 can clear tyranids as needed. * Act II - 4 ** 1 space marine can collect the sample and make it to the other side. * Act III - 3 ** all space marines need to be Space Wolves, having over 6 Saga of the Ironwolf and other items that give additional AP